


Lonely morning

by Tetralea



Series: Accidental Sex [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, fantasizing about oral and sex, i'm so sorry Sebastian, it just feels very dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: Sebastian offers you to stay the night at your hotel room as yours it just way too far in the huge complex. The night goes quite uneventful which is hardly true to the next morning.





	Lonely morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure sin and mess and also short because I am having a writers block so, hopefully there is more to come.
> 
> _God, he didn’t even dare to think about the time when was the last time he was with someone. But now it hit him like a train and he was shivering. The temptation was so big to just reach down and close his fist around his semi-erect cock, but fuck you were sleeping only a few inches from him._

Sebastian was laying on the not so king sized bed in his hotel room, his gaze fixed on the ceiling as his thoughts were racing. Yesterday he light heartedly offered to you to sleep in his room instead of going back to yours in the other half of the huge complex. It seemed as a fine idea until the both of you realized that the bed indeed had one huge blanket which the two of you had eventually shared after a few minutes of awkward babbling. It was fine both of you were sleeping even if he couldn’t not notice the tingly feeling on his skin whenever he felt the warmth radiating from you under the blanket. Seemingly it didn’t bother you not the slightest, because you fall asleep in seconds and were still asleep.

It was around nine in the morning and you were sleeping like dead, or at least this was what Sebastian thought. It was hard to tear his gaze from your form. You were sleeping on your side, turning your back to him, his shirt and your panties only covering your body, and maybe a small piece of the blanket was still on your back and side but little did it do to cover your body. He sighed and shook his head. Maybe it was a bad idea after all. He was working too hard lately and haven’t really saw anyone seriously. Not like it haven’t had happened in the past but he always took care of himself, except this time. God, he didn’t even dare to think about the time when was the last time he was with someone. But now it hit him like a train and he was shivering. The temptation was so big to just reach down and close his fist around his semi-erect cock, but fuck you were sleeping only a few inches from him.

Sebastian turned his head to take you in. The shirt was not even close to cover you rounded ass and curvy hips, the dimmed light in the room gave the skin on your thighs a certain glow he loved and oh fuck, he just needed to tilt his head a little to see you clothed core between them. He let his head fall back onto the pillow and shut his eyes closed but it was way too late. The filthy images flooded his imagination of him pulling your panties to the side and sliding his fingers between your folds.

His hips jerked involuntarily and his hand slid down on his torso.

He could have stopped, get a cold shower and leave to get some breakfast for the two of you, but fuck it was all so sinful and it slightly reminded him of a bet the two of you made a few weeks ago.

‘I bet you can’t masturbate next to some one and going unnoticed.’ You dared him playfully after telling him a story when you did it on a night bus packed full with people.

Maybe he shouldn’t try it right next to you, but hell he hated losing, mostly against you. He let out a long sigh and grabbed himself through the fabric of his thin, cotton pyjama pants. The sensation wasn’t too intense but hell he had to bite back a moan and close his eyes once again to focus on being as quiet as possible.

Fuck, it was more than inappropriate but somehow the thought of you sleeping peacefully next to him while his fingers were wrapped around his now fully hard cock made him throb even more. He tried to breathe even, but it wasn’t easy at all, as his hand moved with a steady pace already.

It was only fuelling his desires when he opened his eyes and took the sight in front of him once more. He wanted to rub you through your panties, to draw small circles around your folds until you were soaked and then pull those obscene, burgundy lace panties to the side. His lips were pressed neatly together, and he tried to breathe through his nose only to muffle the sound of his pleasure. His thumb swiped through his velvety tip, making himself shudder. It was leaking generous amount of precum making his sensitive, red cock head slick with it.

God, it felt good. He wanted to be vocal so much but hell he didn’t want to wake you. His other hand joined to the first one in his pants and cupped his balls. He closed his eyes and his back arched from the bed. They were tight and so, so sensitive. His fingers were gently petting them, before he slid his palm down to cup and fondle them gently.

Fuck, there was no way he would last. He needed to come so bad, but there was no way that he could have gone through it without any sound or his body shaking violently. He was close, moreover he could have come with his right hand stroking his cock steadily and his left one massaging and occasionally tugging on his balls which were full and heavy with his cum, ready to shoot at any second. He was at the edge, toes curling, thighs shaking, eyes shut, but he slowed down just enough to gain some more minutes.

He opened his eyes again to go with his fantasies again. After spreading your slick over your folds he’d move closer, pressing his lips tight onto your sensitive core and would suck and lick and pleasure you until you wake up right at the brink of your orgasm. He would let you come, his hand circling on your clit to give you more pleasure and his mouth would be lapping at your core, fucking you with his tongue until you couldn’t take it and come all over his lips and hands.

Fuck. He had to slow down again. He kept himself on the edge for long minutes now and he just couldn’t take it. He felt delirious from the pending orgasm he denied from himself, always reaching the edge but never falling over.

Sebastian stumbled out of the bed in a second and rushing to the bathroom with one final look at you.

God, he wanted to slide into you, to feel your hot, wet pussy around his needy cock. To feel you pulse and quiver around him as he fucked you slowly first.

The water was running hot under the shower when he stepped in and grabbed his cock again. It was engorged beyond pretty, red and flushed from the edging and more sensitive than any time before. He wasn’t really thinking anymore just started to masturbate fast and hard, twisting his wrist just the way he loved it, his thumb teasing his tip and he was thinking about you. Making you come around his cock, feeling your grip on him as you come and milked him, eloped him in your soft, wet pussy, moaning his name and fuck he was undone. He come with a loud moan, his body shaking and his cock throbbing with release, shooting hot, white cum on the yellow tiles of the shower, your name falling from his lips like a prayer.

It took some time to come down from his highs, a bit more then usual, but he didn’t mind. It felt like his body could finally relax and his brain be able to think about anything else than the hot, tightness of his balls and the tingle in his cock.

He washed himself quickly, silently praying that he wasn’t too loud and could get away with this without waking you up.

When he opened the bathroom door you were still seemingly asleep and he let out a quiet relieved sigh.

You only stirred when he sat on the bed again. Which he didn’t know was that you woke up the first time when he got out of the bed and rushed into the bathroom. It didn’t take too much time for you to figure out what’s going on. The filthy bastard. Only listening to him and imagining his pretty face while coming undone, his thick, pulsing cock in his fist, jerking of violently. You could feel yourself getting wet just by the thought of it. His muffled moans were clear even through the noise of the running water and a broken gasp was which broke your resistance and let your hand reach down and cup yourself through your panties. You let out an audiable sigh but well, we was way louder, so you didn’t have to worry. While your fingers were toying with your clit through your panties, your other hand found your breasts under Sebastian’s shirt. It felt more than arousing to grab your full tits and knead them until your nipples were hard and perky, offering themselves for you to thug and pinch them. Sebastian was close, you could tell, the sloppy sounds of him jerking off under the water and his not so suppressed moans betrayed him. The need to feel him got stronger and stronger by every second. Your skilful fingers dipped between your folds, drawing tight, small circles around your clit as you pressed your face into your pillows to keep your moans down for sure. You knew you didn’t have enough time to come before Sebastian did, but pleasuring yourself finally after weeks of hiatus just felt too good.

Your hand speeded up before sliding into your soaked core. The temptation was big to roll onto your back and give more space for yourself, but you wanted to keep this as a secret from him, so your tried to keep your sleeping position. With your two fingers buried deep into you, you imagined Sebastian fucking you fast and raw, just as the rhythm of him masturbating.

‘Fuck. Fuck, doll.’ His shattered moaning and your name falling from his lips so sinfully brought you almost to the edge. You fingered yourself fast, pressing down on your g-spot with every move of your hands, listening to Sebastian’s pretty moans and noises. Unfortunately, he come down from his high and the sound of the water died before you could have reached your own high. You cursed quietly and pulled your hands out of your panties and from your breasts before he could have entered the room again.

The door got opened and you laid as still as you could, however you were so turned on it was harder than you thought it would be. When Sebastian finally sat down on the bed you stirred and turned onto your back with a fake sleepy look on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it loves! :) It is not perfect, but let me know if you would like some more of this.


End file.
